


Dearly Beloved.

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love, Marriage Proposal, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil prepares for Corrine's coronation as Queen of Valla and their inevitable breakup. The soon-to-be Queen, however, has a rather non-traditional view on the royal family she desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved.

“So, you’re going to officially become Queen of Valla, huh?” Soleil smiled at her lover, but Corrine could detect the sadness behind that smile. “I’ll be able to brag that my girlfriend ended up as queen. That’ll be a good story.”

The dragon princess met her love’s eyes and asked, “What has you so sad, Soleil? You don’t have to put up a front with me, you know. I love you.”

Shaking her head and averting her eyes, Soleil took a moment before she replied. “Well, we’re not exactly gonna be able to stay together. You’ll need a husband to secure the succession and all that, and even though I love you so much, I can’t exactly father your heir. I understand that the realm has to take priority, but… Haha, I can’t stop myself from crying. It’s been bliss to stay by your side all this time…” Her smile was marred by the tears rolling down her cheeks, a fact that she tried to hide by turning away.

Corrine’s response was to pull the dancer back to look at her again, her free hand wiping Soleil’s tears away as she stated in a voice of iron her love knew so well, “We’re not going to be apart, Soleil. I want you by my side for the rest of my life, to see you smile and watch Valla grow with me. This won’t change anything between us.”

“But your heir… I can’t become a man, so if you marry me, there’ll be no one to inherit the Vallite throne. That’s a bad thing.”

A smile touched Corrine’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Soleil, a warm and comforting embrace the Nohrian heroine knew very well. “I’ll have an heir, but I won’t give you up. You’ll be my queen, and I’m pretty sure you’ll like our king.”

Before Soleil could ask, a familiar voice called, “Corrine, are you here? I wanted to ask you – Oh, you’re already talking with Soleil.” Forrest approached the two women, elegant ringlets bouncing with each step. He smiled gently at seeing them wrapped in one another’s arms, looking quite pleased.

“You, me and Forrest, huh? Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? Now my eyes are gonna be all puffy for your coronation…” Soleil’s smile became more genuine as she tightened her arms around Corrine. “If you’ll both have me, I’d love to marry both of you. My two favorite people… I’m so lucky!”

When they finally parted, Forrest approached and grasped both women’s hands with a smile. “So, the three of us will be wed then? Corrine will be High Queen of Valla, I’ll be King and Soleil will be our Queen?”

“Assuming she accepts.” The dragon princess looked into Soleil’s eyes with an air of solemn gravity. “Will you marry us, Soleil?”

The dancer’s response was to kiss Corrine’s lips adoringly, then do the same to Forrest. “Of course I’ll marry you! I’ve loved you all this time, Corrine, but Forrest has had so much of my love as well. I didn’t want to be greedy and ask for you both, but I guess the gods are smiling on me!”

~~

Crux of Fate, Corrine/Adorable Adorer, Soleil/Fashion Forward, Forrest

As Queen of Valla, Corrine was adored by her subjects and her fellow royals alike and contributed to an alliance that lasted for generations. Her husband Forrest and wife Soleil proved to be passionate and devoted in their love, and the three were considered spirits of true love by generations to come. To this day, young lovers ask the Vallite Trinity to bless their relationships and help them become as faithful as they were to one another.


End file.
